


215: “Because I’m a masochist ”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [215]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Flirting, M/M, bad attempts at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 365 [215]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 121





	215: “Because I’m a masochist ”

**215: “Because I’m a masochist ”**

* * *

"Hey Severus!" James yelled ducking underneath Sirius's arm to stop directly in front of Severus Snape. Staring the little Slytherin perfect down, "Screw me if I am wrong, but haven’t we met before?

"Silencio."

* * *

"How do you like your sausage in the morning? Scrambled or blown?"

"Locomotor Mortis."

* * *

"Do you do carpeting? Because I’m looking for a deep shag."

"Levicorpus."

* * *

"Merlin! James let it go. Severus is never gonna respond to you if you use pick up lines everytime you see him. Haven't you caught memo yet? Why do you keep trying?" Remus hissed grabbing James right as his friend started to search for Severus yet again.

"Because I'm a masochist. Beside I'm wearing him down, Severus!"

Severus sighed turning around waving off Lily as she opened her mouth to get rid of Potter "What is it this time Potter?"

"You bring a whole new meaning to the word, “edible.”

"If I go on a date with you, will you stop with these ridiculous lines?"

"Immediately."

"5 o'clock study hall. Don't be late."


End file.
